Full Captivity
by Infinitely Blue
Summary: They were kidnapped on a perfect day out of the blue. 5 men have come to rip them away from everything & everyone. Escape won't be easy, but Benson & Stabler seem to have a habit of taking the hard way out..OOC E/O SMUT RATED M...COLLAB W/ DREAM EXCALIBUR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO. I'm T. I'm a newbie at this… so gimme a shot?**

**Anyway, I totally owe everything to my beta and my best friend Carter (Infinitely Blue)**

**She's pretty much why I'm writing this. **

**Enjoy?**

**FOLLOW MEH ON TWITTER…XCALIBUR100**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SVU…"FULL CAPTIVITY" BELONGS TO ME…DREAM EXCALIBUR© and MY BETA…INFINITELY BLUE©**

…**CHAPTER ONE…**

"Did I mention how much I hate this fucking case?" Olivia groaned dropping her head back against the leather headrest. Her partner, Elliot Stabler, looked over at her exasperated. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was falling in waves around her face. The sunlight streaming in through the window was bouncing off her beautiful, natural caramel colored highlights. He shook his head, trying to focus on what he was saying.

"No, Liv. You only mentioned it once…or a billion times," Elliot said. He sighed as well and laid his head down on the steering wheel. Olivia raised her eyebrow and continued looking out the window of the car. They were on a sting, looking for their perp, but of course he was nowhere to be found. Cragen told the detectives to park on the corner where he usually hung out, but there was still no activity. It was getting dark, and the sun was kissing the tops of the few trees that were in the area. This whole neighborhood was fucking deserted.

Elliot sat up and leaned over to radio his Captain. "Cap, I think we're done for the day. We'll come back out tomorrow."

The radio crackled for a moment and no response was given. Elliot and Olivia both gave each other a look of confusion. "Captain?" Elliot tried again. Several minutes passed by and there was still no answer.

"Maybe he…" She was cut off by a the sound of shattering glass. They both covered their faces as the glass showered them.

"THE FUCK..?" Elliot shouted. The doors to the sedan were being yanked open and suddenly Elliot was yanked out of the vehicle by two strong arms. He fought and tried to reach for his gun, but the stranger got there first. Olivia immediately reach for hers, but before she could shoot an arm wrapped around her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but a rag quickly came over her face and she recognized the scent of chloroform.

The team of men dressed in black carried the now unconscious detectives back to their vans and shoved them in back. They laughed and high-fived before getting in and speeding off.

The only evidence left was the sedan sitting in a pile of glass.

The radio crackling was the only thing that broke the silence of the peaceful night.

…..

She awoke feeling uncomfortable. That was the first thing she noticed. Her back ached and she felt like she was trapped in a fog. Olivia slowly willed everything to come back to her. It was like trying to put a puzzle together blindfolded. She realized that her arms were bound with a piece of rope, as were her legs. She felt as if she was moving…Then it all hit her…

She and Elliot were kidnapped. By some strange men. Men she had never seen before. Her eyes widened. Olivia couldn't see much through the darkness of the van, but she called out to him anyway.

"ELLIOT! ELLIOT!" She screamed. He couldn't be gone.

"SHUT-UP BACK THERE, WOULD YA BITCH. WE'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU," A raspy voice yelled at her. Olivia wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she had a better plan.

She quickly un-did the bounds around her arms and legs. The person who did them obviously didn't know how to tie a knot. Idiot. She felt around in the darkness for her partner of four years.

Olivia's hand quickly came into contact with something...Elliot! She smiled, but then realized where her hand was placed on his body. Awkward. She shuddered and tried to fight the lust that was beginning to come over her. Olivia removed her hand and figured that he was lying down. He had no bounds.

The pretty brunette detective quickly checked his vitals as best she could in the dark. She shook him and tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to cry. Instead she inhaled Elliot's addicting scent and laid her head his chest.

"Please be okay, Elliot," She whispered, and then succumbed to sleep.

…

"WAKEY, WAKEY, DETECTIVES!" The raspy voice called out. He chucked a box at their sleeping, entangled forms. Elliot's marine reflexes made him shoot up and catch the object before it hit them. Olivia was as well jolted awake. The sudden sunlight made both their eyes burn. They looked their attackers' faces for the first time. There were five of them, and they were all extremely built. They all wore the same clothing, black t-shirts making their muscles ripple with every movement. They also wore baggy blue jeans and boots. The leader, was obviously the man with the raspy voice.

Olivia looked down at the box and looked back up at them. "Condoms...Is this a fucking joke?"

"No, just thought you two could use some…entertainment. And we don't want you to end up pregnant now, would we?" He said sweetly and then winked at them. Elliot hadn't said a word, but was looking around trying to memorize the surroundings. The truck was huge, it was an 18 wheeler. He looked outside. They were in a forest, that's for sure. There was a small, ugly cabin, sitting a few yards away from where they were parked.

"Okay, kiddies! Let's do introductions and rules now. I'm James Cannon, and this is Demetri, Alex, Roger, and Scar. The rules are simple…Say anything, do anything, _try_ anything stupid…We will kill you," James listed. Olivia rolled her eyes and Elliot refused to believe that this was actually happening.

Olivia looked at him. James looked fairly older than the rest of his crew. His black hair had shocks of gray in it and his goatee was graying as well. She then rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Oh. Is that all?" She asked sarcastically. James didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot finally spoke. Demetri gasped and threw his hands up.

"HE SPEAKS!" The tall man shouted. His green eyes glinted with evil humor.

"Why is the sky fucking blue? Don't ask stupid questions. It's a good way to make me smack you and take away your condom privileges," James retorted and his crew laughed hysterically. Olivia wanted to go over and kick him, but she suddenly realized that they were bound again. The ropes around her wrists were tighter this time.

"Okay, let's get cracking people!" James said and they all pulled Olivia and Elliot out of the truck. Alex held a gun, ready to fire at any given moment.

Olivia met Elliot's eyes that were now a dull gray color instead of his usual shining blue.

They both thought the same thing at once.

_Please. Come one save us._

…

**T: Was that good? I know it's a little angsty, but there WILL be smut between E/O in the later chapters. Everyone's in for a loooong ride.**

**Carter: I KNOW THE SMUT SCENE!**

**T: Shut up, Carter…**

**REVIEWS?**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER?... XCALIBUR100**

**Love,**

**T & Carter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YEAH. CHAPTER TWO. **

**Follow me on Twitter? XCALIBUR100**

**Follow Carter on Twitter? InfinitelyyBlue**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SVU. FULL CAPTIVITY BELONGS TO ME (DREAM EXCALIBUR©) AND MAH BETA…INFINITELY BLUE©**

…**CHAPTER TWO…**

"I am NOT getting in a fucking cage…What am I? A dog?" Olivia protested. Demetri looked at Alex who was still pointing the gun at them. James told them that they were gonna spend a couple nights in the cabin until he talked to his boss. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. So…If James wasn't the head of the operation…who was?

"Yeah. A _bitch_ to be exact. Get in the fucking cage," Scar said and walked in. His real name wasn't Scar. It was Humphrey, but his crew quickly changed it. He was the youngest one of all of them, and truth be told? The most good looking. He had dark jet black hair that had a strange cowlick in the front, but somehow he pulled it off. His eyes were a dark azure, and they sparked with some emotion every time he looked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Now, children. This isn't actually a _fucking_ cage. So I'd refrain from the fucking until we get back to the truck," Demetri said and patted the cages they were locked in. The three men laughed and walked out of the room.

"They are obsessed with sex. And fucking. How do they think we're gonna have sex if we're in two separate cages?" Olivia commented trying to get comfortable in the small cage.

"How are you so fucking calm about this?" Elliot shouted. He knocked his leg against the metal of his cage. Olivia rolled her eyes and watched as Elliot twisted his wedding band around his finger. The motion made Olivia's heart sink. Kathy, Elliot's wife, would blame this whole situation on Olivia. Like she always did.

"Well, I figured that _someone_ has to realize we're missing sooner or later. And, think about it. James said something about a boss earlier. If he's making us a delivery to the boss…He can't actually _kill_ us," She said. Elliot thought about that for a moment before he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"My kids. They must be so worried," He whispered. He didn't say anything about Kathy, knowing that her relationship with OIivia wasn't the best in the world. And vice versa.

Olivia grabbed his hand through the bars of her cage and squeezed his fingers. They looked at each other for a long while before Olivia's eyes started to get heavy with sleep. Elliot hummed softy as she layed down in her cage. His cage was pressed up against hers so he pushed his hand through more so he could rub her back.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," He whispered.

Then everything faded and she was unconscious once again.

….

"DINNERTIME!" James yelled in a fake sing-song voice. Olivia yawned and sat up. Had she really slept for that long? Elliot stirred over in his cage too, slowly waking up. James shouted that it was dinner time again and they looked at each other.

"This guy…is a fucking psychopath…" Elliot said.

"Do you think the psychopath will give me any water?" She groaned. James suddenly unlocked the door to their room and waltzed in. He was carrying two large bags of Cheetos and two bottles of old, dirty looking water.

"And here's your dinner! I'm unlocking your cage, do anything stupid and I'll take away food and water for good," He told them. They quickly nodded, too hungry and thirsty to contest his wishes. They ate the Cheetos quickly and Olivia drank the yellow-ish water without complaint.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Oh! And meet your new gaurds! They're going to keep an eye on you two while we sleep. Just in case you get any funny ideas…" James said and then he whistled. Two huge German shepherds ran in, completely in sync with each other. They stopped obediently in front of James and looked at him.

"Detectives…meet Rhapsody and Batman…" He said. The dogs showed no emotion as they sat in front of the cage. Olivia moved a teeny each and Rhapsody's head snapped towards her. Her eyes widened.

"Rhapsody?" Elliot questioned his name in a sarcastic manner. The dog growled at Elliot. James kicked Elliot's cage.

"We didn't get to name the dogs…He came with that name…" James grumbled. Then he stalked out of the room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Wow. That guy has even worse PMS than_ you_ Elliot," Olivia said. Elliot glared at her and layed back down in his cage. Rhapsody started to circle Elliot's cage, watching him.

"I cannot get over the irony of this moment. If this didn't fucking suck so much, I'd probably laugh," Elliot said, referring to him being in the cage, and the dog being on the outside. Olivia did laugh, making Batman bark loudly at her. Elliot sat up quickly making Rhapsody freeze. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Cheetos. His fingers were shaking as he held the cheeto outside the bars of the cage. Olivia's eyes were wide as saucers and were giving him the WHAT-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-DOING- look. He put his other finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

Rhapsody's eyes narrowed as he circled around Elliot's fingers, smelling the Cheeto. Batman quickly bounded over as well. Elliot slowly lowered his fingers, dropping the food to the floor. Rhapsody quickly gobbled it up and Batman made a pitiful whine as he did. Elliot got the other Cheeto and placed it on the ground in front of Batman. He ate it lighting quick. They both laid down on the their stomachs in front of Elliot looking completely at ease. They looked like regular dogs.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do…?" Olivia wondered. Elliot shook his head in awe.

"I think…I think we just made and ally, Liv." He said staring at the dogs and then reaching through the bars to pet Rhapsody. He leaned into Elliot's hand.

"Okay…I think I have a plan…"

…..

Elliot was awoken by moaning. He looked over at Olivia who was writhing in her sleep.

"Elliot… please…" She moaned and turned over so she was facing him. His breath caught. She was so beautiful. Her sleeping face was framed by her wavy dark hair, and her eyes still had some makeup left on them. She looked almost…sexy… Her moans brought him back into reality.

"Elliot! Fuck…I need you so much…_please_…" She groaned. Elliot winced as the cloud of lust surrounded him. He wanted to rip his cage apart and fuck her, but he didn't even know what she was dreaming about. If she was really dreaming about _him._

This place was really making him insane. He looked over and both Rhapsody and Batman were asleep as well. He sighed and tried to forget but his mind took over and spun a fantasy of his own….

He quickly fell back asleep dreaming about the woman beside him.

….

"SLEEPING BEAUTIES! WAKE UP!" James shouted. Olivia and Elliot jolted awake. Rhapsody jumped up while Batman lay still sleeping on the floor. Olivia shifted her shoulder to get the aches and pains out of it. Rhapsody lay back down and relaxed. Elliot tried to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the ugly white room. It had no windows or furniture. It looked like a really big closet, because besides the cages there was _nothing._

James walked in and saw Rhapsody and Batman lying on the floor. He gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOGS?" He shouted. He pulled out his gun and immediately shot the two dogs. Both made a loud, pitiful, yelp and slowly began bleeding out.

Olivia wanted to throw up at this man's sudden cruelty and Elliot's mouth dropped open before he punched the cage in anger.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM! IT WAS MY FAULT!" He shouted. James walked over and kicked Elliot's cage.

"Shut the fuck up. For that, you both get no breakfast. We're leaving," He walked over and unlocked their cages. He held the gun at both of them, daring them to make a stupid move. They didn't.

"Let's move it. ALEX! GET RID OF THESE STUPID DOGS!" James yelled. He bound Elliot and Olivia quickly.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

There was a moment of silence before James answered.

"We're going to go meet the boss," James said.

….

**T: THE BOSS? HMMM…ANY IDEAS ON WHO THE BOSS IS?**

**CARTER: OOH! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**T: AGAIN. Shut up Carter… *insert heart here***

**REVIEWS?**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER? XCALIBUR100**

**FOLLOW CARTER ON TWITTER? INFINITELYYBLUE**

**LOVE,**

**T & Carter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N….**

**Hello, **

**I am sorry to have to share the most HORRIBLE news. **

**Carter passed away on Sunday night.**

**I know this news is shock to the whole fandom and we have been so devastated since she left.**

**You might not know me, my name is T and I was Carter's new Beta for this story. I am going to do the best I can to continue it, but as you can imagine we are all struggling right now to comprehend what has actually happened to our close SVU sister.**

**More information about Carter's passing will be posted on her profile as well as a small tribute from all her friends/fans on Twitter.**

**If you would like to say anything about Carter, please PM THIS ACCOUNT and I will post it on her profile.**

**I am always around to talk if anyone needs it, and I hope that everyone is doing well. I was very excited to work with Carter on this story. **

**Our collaboration story will now be on indefinite hiatus until 'The Undeniable' is finished.**

**Thanks sooo much for reading. Carter really loved you all.**

**God bless xoxo,**

**T (Dream Excalibur)**


End file.
